


The Poet Affair - the art

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon starts to read Allen Ginsberg's Howl and begins to wonder just who or what his partner is.</p>
<p>Kudos to Mayamaia for a challenge and to everyone involved with the MFU Mini Bang!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poet Affair - the art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayamaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/gifts).



[](http://s588.photobucket.com/user/spikesgirl58/media/59212308-8c5a-40c7-88b6-ca49975baacb_zps7d70f7b9.jpg.html)


End file.
